The First Generation
by ZEpicTeam
Summary: The first Generation of the Alliance. Corrected and accurate old stories compilation.


**The First Generation**

"Zim have you bought the candy for the trick or treaters yet?" HAL 9,000 questioned.

"NO. Why do you keep asking me if I bought candy for those Candy Eating Zombie Halloweenies." Zim returned.

"Because you told me to master." Hal said back.

Zim's eyes were wide with denial, "No, you lie, YOU LIE!"

"Then who is this?" Hal said and played Zim's quote, "Hal, tell me in 1 hour to ask if I bought candy for trick or treaters."

"Why would you record that?" Zim asked.

"For a situation like this one." Hal answered.

Meanwhile Ozone was scheming in The Insane Asylum with his minions. He had finally come to a conclusion. He called Chloe into his quarters and told her the plan. She smirked in agreement while loading the Zombie darts into her gun. Ozone and Chloe turned around and shot his minions with his Zombie virus.

Meanwhile in the Zero Room in the Epic Base Yoda and Master ShiFu were having tortured visions of the Chief Shadow Guard CT being dragged into hell by Zombies and Ozone standing over.

"MMM. Disturbing my vision was." Yoda said.

"Yes it was." ShiFu agreed.

"Ozone it was. Zombies is army is. The S.G.C. CT he will end." Yoda continued.

"We must return to the Insane Asylum and stop him!" ShiFu said.

The Epic Team went to The Asylum and they found the doors frozen shut. Oronture was still on his mission in Unknown Space investigating the distress call that they received from the Area of Star System Beta Retrophan.

"I wish Oronture was here already. He could blow he doors open with one single blast from his blaster." AJ wished. "Well at least he'll be back tomorrow, and these heavy winter suits all of us are wearing blocks out the Hoth cold." She continued ever optimistic.

"Your right," Mr. Spock said, "and it was logical that we brought these suits to block out the cold. But AJ, your crazy obsession with Oronture is highly illogical." Mr. Spock said saying the "C" word in the process.

"What did you call me?" AJ asked, the crazy chick look growing on her face.

About 4 seconds later Spock was stone cold in the snow with the entire Epic Team was looking on.

"ANYONE ELSE WANT TO SAY ANYTHING?!" AJ yelled at them. They shook their heads no and AJ smiled, "Good."

Chuck Norris walked up to the door and decided to open it. He spit in his hands rubbed them together and commanded, "OPEN SESAME!" And the doors open to reveal...

After Chuck Norris commanded the doors open they opened to reveal Ozone and Chloe with a huge army of Zombies behind them and Epic Troopers behind them, all gunned down. Chloe stepped forward and said:

"Well, OZBaby we've got our first victims right here." Chloe remarked.

She cocked her dart gun and loaded it. She had Zim's head straight in sight when a red light saber plunged through her prone body from behind. She dropped to the ground, completely lifeless. Shadow Guard Captain CT was standing over her body, his light saber activated. It was clear he was the killer. He turned to his long time friend, now enemy Ozone.

"YOU! First you lock me up in this stupid Asylum, and now you kill my girlfriend?! Really! You are a traitor to the Rouge Alliance! And then after I plan an escape you sell out Jungle Squadron's infiltration of the Asylum to The Epic Team." Ozone scolded.

CT looked down at the ground then made a signal. Three other Shadow Guards leaped down from the roof and started fighting the dart gun armed Zombies. By this time Ozone was firing wildly at anything that moved that wasn't part of Jungle Squadron. He failed in shooting anything because he was too filled with rage to actually be the good shooter that he is. The Shadow Guards took down all the Zombies they deactivated their lightstaffs and slammed them down transporting themselves, CT and The Epic Team to the Jedi Temple on Coreusant.

Now on Coreusant, Yoda was blood testing everyone on the Epic Team to make sure that they were not Jedi, because he didn't want another Oronture, who they know is a Jedi. When Yoda was blood testing AJ, she came up with a high midicholorin count. Yoda was shocked by this news. Never once during sparring battles or training had he seen AJ use any signs of the Force. When he heard this news, he also realized the Epic Team Evaluation and Training she went through is almost exactly the same as Jedi training. So technically Oronture was a Jedi Knight, he could assign AJ as his Padawan. Yoda knew this was a terrible idea since they were romantically involved (another reason he didn't want another Oronture) but since he was still mentoring Darth Vader to the Light Side, he decided that it was the only option.

"AJ, comes to light evidence has. Of you being Force-user." Yoda told AJ. He continued, "And assigning you to a Knight I am. He will teach you as a Padawan Learner. Your teacher, Oronture he will be. Arriving today he will be. An hour or so. But beware, a powerful Jedi you could be. Do not stray towards the Dark Side. Dismissed." he finished.

An hour later Oronture's gunship arrived from the outer regions. He was injured and most of all lonely. He wished so bad to see his girl AJ. He had just gone through a cease-fire battle with a Squad P-X in the outer universe far from any reinforcements. Suddenly he heard a voice so soft and nerve-calming that he was almost instantly healed by it. He saw AJ running towards him. He opened his arms and she flung herself into them. They stayed hugging for about a minute then released and kissed.

"AJ, I've waited so long to be back with you, it seems like eternity." Oronture said.

"I know. Same here." AJ responded.

"I love you." They said simultaneously.

"And we have some catching up to do." They said simultaneously again.

But it would have to wait, because there was suddenly an alarm blaring.

"Alert. Ozone in west wing Alpha. Alert. Ozone in west wing Alpha. Alert. Ozone in west wing Alpha. Alert." Hal repeated.

"Well. Let's get on him Epic Team!" Zim yelled.

The Epic Team was dispatched to mid Coreusant where they found Ozone had covert all the population from that area into his Zombie army. As long as he was stuck up on that antennae he would win the battle so he must be taken down. CT jumped at him in a spinning blade strike and Ozone caught him and shot him into a crack in the ground. It was clear it was hell.

"CT! I'm putting you where you belong! And if someone one with Dark Side is expelled in well... there. Then my girlfriend, who was also one with the Dark Side will be pushed out." Ozone said.

Just as he suspected Chloe was pushed out. But suddenly two force pushes shot them from where they were. Chloe went rocketing off the skyscraper, and Ozone slammed into a balcony.

Assuming Oronture did so, Ozone shot a dart at him, hitting in the arm. He was then evacuated from the battle in The EpiCopter. Zim yelled to AJ that he should be released by the beginning of their Mobian getaway.

Ozone was furious. He shot at several Epic Troopers down, and most of them took their own lives before turning into Zombies. Ozone was literally a living gun shooting everything even that didn't move. But he didn't get very far. The Space Nations army pinned him, and he was arrested.

Meanwhile Zeltrax threatened to kill all Mobians. King Sonic and Queen Sally ordered the Epic Team to protect them. This was a perfect excuse for their vacation.

"AJ, are you sure we should be out here. Especially with Zeltrax trying to hunt down for a final battle?" Invader Zim asked.

**Later…**

They were on a tropical island just off the coast Grand Majoria which had been recently deserted because of the NUSSRE (New Union of Soviet Socialist Republics Empire) uprising in the starsector.

"Don't worry Zim, it'll be fine. We need this. Besides the rest of the squadron doesn't seem to care about the dopey NUSSRE. Just Relax. "Said the petite 5'2" WWE Diva AJ Lee.

While Zim and AJ were debating about Zeltrax and the NUSSRE threat to kill every Mobian on this planet, Space Nations general Oronture walked up and out of the Codenamed Squad: The Epic Team's vehicle of choice, the EpiCopter.

"Hey Captain and hello my innocent wife AJ." Oronture said respectfully.

"Hello my soul mate Oron'." AJ said as she walked over and kissed the generals cheek.

"Anyway," the general continued embracing still AJ, "There are multiple Zelforcers in the area, but Davros and the Paradigm Daleks are engaging them. They should be able to be kept at bay for the rest of our vacation."

"Good job general and thank you for the update, and you are dismissed for shore leave here. Current members on this island for shore leave are following: AJ Lee, Invader Zim, Master Chief, Darth Vader, and GIR. 2Epic Team members here are you, Captain Kirk, Rigby and Hulk Hogan. I will radio Shadow the Hedgehog to take over for you." Zim said.

"Thank you captain and will you leave us please, me and my girl here have some catching up to do." Oronture said looking seductively into AJ's beautiful eyes.

"Oh. Of course General. Don't wanna get in anyone's way." Zim said in a fake shocked voice, smirking.

Later that day in the forest as Zim was walking trying to find someone to talk to. "Man, I haven't seen a soul since I left Oronture and AJ." Zim said to himself.

Suddenly Zim's antennae wiggled with the sound of a screeching scream. He ran to find GIR blasted apart and his self-repair device deactivated. Not too far off he heard gunfire and grenade blasts with the low hum of a light saber going too. _What if Zeltrax did follow up on his threat? _Zim thought. _But how did he know we were here?_ Zim thought while running to the sound. When Zim got there he say his squad all the men on shore leave but Oronture and AJ for all he knew were still on the beach, laid out cold in the NUSSRE containment pen. Suddenly a burning sensation went through Zim's body.

"Well, well, well. Look you else but my brother to be here ZIM!" Zeltrax said as he kicked Zim's unconscious body into the containment device. "Jade gladiator! Get over here! Uncover the secret weapon from the forest! Let operation Sovietization begin."

"Yessss massster." Jade Gladiator hissed.

"Let all things become mine." Zeltrax said, looking over the island.

"All clear sir. All inhabitants of Mobius have been evacuated. Only 2 Epic Teamers were found though, AJ and the General, but there were more." EpicTrooper Captain THX-1138 reported.

"You did your best Captain, you are dismissed. I will tell The Space Nations council, and get the vote on using the Death Star to destroy the planet before Zeltrax's laser can be activated." Shadow said.

Later that day as Shadow was walking to the transports to Demon's Run he was deep in thought. _I just don't get it. How can half a dozen men just disappear? And then Oronture said he and AJ became one while they were alone. Last time I heard that, it was brother Sonic saying that about he and Sally. If I only knew what that meant, I could actually say something back without changing the subject. _

When he finally snapped out of his mind he realized that he was there outside transporter room. He pressed his E-Card against the scanner and let it hook up to his Meterex watch. "Hedgehog, Shadow. 3rd in command of The Epic Team. Confirmed identity." The Computer said. The doors slid open to reveal the transport square. Millions of little worker droid Skutters roving here and there trying to get back to where ever they came from while the tall green EpicTroopers marched in formation, most going to Galifrey, where there was a Soviet-Time Lord War going. He marched up to the Transporter labeled Demon's Run and stepped into it.

An instant later after his atoms being scrambled and being shot at Demon's Run at Ludicrous Speed Shadow stepped out into the Space Nations Transport room.

After exiting the transport area to the main plaza Shadow was awestruck. Never before had seen the huge rooms and blinding lights of Demon's Run before, never mind the millions of alien species representatives walking here and there on their daily business. Using Chaos Control, Shadow transported to the steps of the main meeting room.

When Shadow walked in, they had just finished trying Ozone for treason in The Epic Alliance of Old. Everyone knew now the Alliance was only The Epic Team, Team Infinity X, and The Action League. As the Time Lord Centurions walked past Shadow escorting Ozone, Shadow smiled at his old friend. He knew he would see Ozone again someday.

Shadow walked up to the floating platform and stepped onto it, letting it propel him to the center of the meeting hall.

"Almighty Secretary General Rassilon! Have you made your decision on the issue of Mobius and the Death Star?!" Shadow yelled up.

"Yes Shadow. We have decided to give you the green light. Dismissed." Rassilon said.

"Thank you General." Shadow said.

Soon, there was nothing left of Mobius. The Death Star was leaving orbit and left behind a squadron of Skutters in Blue Midget to pick up any spare ore still floating around. While doing so, the Skutters found GIR and reactivated after repairing him and upgrading his armor.

Meanwhile, when Zim woke up, he looked around and saw Master Chief, Darth Vader, Hulk Hogan, Rigby, and Captain Kirk. He couldn't find Oronture and AJ, so he assumed they got off the planet or were killed. Zim reached into his PAK and grabbed out his two golden revolver automatic pistols. He got up activated his mechsuit and tried to find his way out of the holding pen that he was currently stuck in. He failed in doing so, and he decided to wake up Rigby, Darth Vader, and Captain Kirk.

"Vader! Rigby! Kirk! Help me blow a hole in this stupid holding pen! Vader cut a hole big enough for everyone to get through. Rigby use the Punches of Death to weaken it with Captain Kirk, Phaser to Disintegrate in the same areas as Rigby's Punches! Now!" Zim ordered.

An annoying noise filled the pen waking up the other members. Suddenly the pen burst open. They were now standing in the middle of a NUSSRE detention center. They stepped out into the open and set off an alarm. Soviet Daleks started roving in, and blasting at them, making them dodge and jump everyone.

"Sovietify! SOVIETIFY!" The Daleks were yelling.

"Don't let those lasers hit you! It'll turn you into Soviet scum!" Master Chief yelled.

After yelling that, Master Chief rolled from his safe cover behind a wall and started shooting at the Daleks. One Dalek got nailed in the eyestalk by either Zim or M.C. and it was still blasting wildly, one of those blasts catching Rigby in the shoulder.

"OW!" Rigby screamed.

"Get over here!" Kirk yelled.

Kirk had found an escape pod and piled everyone into it but he soon realized that he and Vader couldn't fit inside of it.

"Go on! We'll take it from here!" Kirk yelled.

"We can take these tin cans by ourselves!" Vader said ejecting the escape pod using the Force.

Zim was horrified as he heard the Daleks yell to put blasters to disintegrate and then the last thing he saw before he fainted was Kirk and Vader being disintegrated in a blue flame.

"All positions advance! We've got them on the run!" Jade Gladiator said as the Time Lord capital Citadel came into view of his column of Soviet T-34XLs. His personal Army had been advancing at a ridiculous pace and wiping out all of the Time Lords in their way. Soon they were right outside the Citadel while AA Artillery were blasting the heck out of the glass. Soon the glass had shattered and Soviets sweeping the city. Within 24 hours, Galifrey was forced into surrender.

Meanwhile Shadow, Oronture, and AJ were walking inside the Space Nation Military base, The Shadow Proclamation, when suddenly several drill nosed ships drilled inside. So now Shadow Oronture and AJ were face-to-face with Soviet SithTroopers.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Zim was still screaming this as he came to his senses.

"Zim! We're ready for orders. If you hadn't noticed, we kind of crashed on an alien planet here and need help." Rigby said.

Zim ordered them to exit escape pod and explore the outside world. While the men were gone and Zim was documenting the sand desert around them and he heard some strange alien wailing in the distance. Some weird humanoid guy looking like they should live underwater with their weird masks came close to the escape pod. Zim eventually recognized them as Tusken Raiders.

"Tuskens! This is a peaceful mission! I will recall my troops if you please go." Zim was stepping back into his craft as the Tuskens Raiders mowed him down with lasers on the spot.

Master Chief, Hogan, and Rigby had just returned when Zim get mowed down.

They all acted differently upon it. Master Chief hit the sand and pulled out his laser sniper-rilfe and began shooting, Rigby quickly dug a hole and hid, Hogan raced up and started throwing Tuskens and punching their lights out, and between them (minus Rigby) beat the Tuskens down.

Meanwhile in deep space on The Shadow Proclamation, Oronture, AJ, and Shadow had just finished with the Sith when a few Skutters roved by delivering the repaired GIR.

"HI!" GIR screeched.

"Ok sooo were back to us being equal now?" AJ asked.

"Yes. Skutters activate your laser eyes!" Shadow said. "Let's retake this station!"

"All stations advance!" Shadow yelled, "We've got'em on the run!"

The Skutters, AJ, and Oronture advanced across the room.

Oronture slashed thru Soviet T-34s and AJ was kicking Soviet Troopers stone cold.

The Skutters were roving thru the troops acting as machine guns, gunning down anything as they roved thru.

Things were dropping like flies left and right, most of the room toasted by lasers. They got to the door in front of the bridge.

Oronture force pushed it, and Shadow used firebending to melt the door open. They got thru to the bridge, and killed all the Soviets running the ship.

Shadow saw a door to a storage room. He told Oronture about it, and he picked up AJ and carried her in.

"Shadow, we'll be in this storage room if you need us." Oronture said.

"Ok." Shadow said and closed the door behind them. _Those two lovebirds. _Shadow thought.

Meanwhile Master Chief, Hulk Hogan, and Rigby were walking thru Mos Espa Spaceport. When they were called by a weird blue Geonosian thing.

"I have information." he said. "My name is Watto. A Mr. Zeltrax left me this message to tell you. Here you go."

They read the message. It said:

_This time there will be no escape. Bad Wolf X will come. A darkness of silence will descend upon the universe._

"What do you think he's saying?" Hulk Hogan said.

"Why don't you ask me in person?" Zeltrax said before blowing the store sky-high.

Shadow and CT were running through the Shadow Proclamation ship, taking down everything that was on the way to the hanger.

Until they ran into a room, all the doors closed, and the lights came on, and millions of T-34s were aiming down at them. They tried to fight, but there were too many. They ducked behind some overturned crates, and looked behind them. Suddenly about a billion rockets came flying from an unseen direction. They all nuked the tanks. They saw who it was. It was LOD and Ozone.

"Well hello LOD. It's about time!" Shadow yelled.

"I had this planned out." Ozone said.

"If you lie, I will end you." LOD said to Ozone.

"Fine, I was put in his custody." Ozone admitted.

"And then the platypus ate your face off." LOD said.

"What?" Ozone said before being mauled by platypus.

When he got up, he had bite marks, and was probably infected with rabies.

"No more Chloe for you." CT said smartly.

"I will end you too." LOD said.

"Hey look you decided to join us." CT said. He could sense what they just did, since there was actually midichlorin in AJ's body. He was then force pushed into the wall by Oronture.

Meanwhile, Davros, Mr. Spock, Doc Brown, and the 10th Doctor were running through the Vulcan capital, racing to get to the main ruling building, a Soviet Army right behind them. They got to the capital, and barricaded it. They turned around and they were surrounded by the Silence.

In space, they were millions of Silence spaceships flooding the Universe.

Back in N.U.S.S.R.E. Zeltrax was laughing his plan came together perfectly.

"I figure we should go to the Shadow Proclamation." the 10th Doctor said.

"Yes, there is a distress signal there." Davros confirmed.

"I'll send Spock's father back in time." Doc Brown assured.

Doc Brown sent Spock's dad back in the DeLorean, and used a nearby transporter, activated by Spock, and transported right as the Daleks closed in. They arrived right in front of the ready to advance Oronture, AJ, CT, Ozone, LOD, GIR, and Shadow. They all saw each other, and then they had an idea. Doc Brown got them to build a new DeLorean, and he traveled back in time to recruit some friends.

Meanwhile, Zeltrax was addressing his best troops, the rank of Sovietifiers, and gave them an assignment, which was to infiltrate the most remote areas of the United States, and call themselves the Underground, while secretly raising more troops. The people they were supposed to recruit were any antigovernment people, and any anti-The Epic Team people. Especially the second. He gave them the coordinates to their new bases, and sent them off.

Doc Brown came back in his DeLorean with Bruce Lee and Clint Eastwood, two masters of their styles.

"This is Clint Eastwood. He is master of guns, even more advanced than Zim or Ozone combined. The other is Bruce Lee, a master of hand-to-hand combat. He fucked up Chuck Norris." Doc Brown said introducing him.

Back in the occupied engine rooms, Count Leophan De Liechtenstein, one of Zeltrax's three sons, was bringing back all the enemies the Epic Team ever had. He checked the status, and saw that all other Epic Team members except the ones on this station had been captured except Norris, who transported to the floor above them, waiting for other Epic Teamers to discover him.

"ALL TROOPS ADVANCE!" AJ yelled.

All the troops started to advance to the engine room and they shot their way through everyone. First GIR and LOD would go through, and swallow/Murder Sock anyone they could find and call that room secure.

Then AJ and Bruce Lee would crash to the next room and beat the troops senseless call that room secure.

Doc Brown and The Doctor would go through with laser screwdrivers, aging everyone to death by disintegration, then calling the place secure.

Ozone and Clint go into the next room gun-ablaze. They left everyone with either a hole in the heart or hole between the eyes.

Shadow, CT, and Oronture crashed into the final room before the engine room, and annihilated all the troops with huge energy attacks.

But singe Sovietifier was proving unbeatable, before out of nowhere Chuck Norris joined the gang and they beat the robot senseless, and used the robot's tech to clone hundreds of new Skutters.

Davros roved in and declared victory, after lightning a single still alive trooper.

They blew the doors to the engine room open, and found a nightmare. Every single enemy the Epic Team ever rid of was there.

"Ready to quit?" Leophan asked.

"NEVER!" AJ barked back.

"Some attitude eh? I can fix it. ATTACK!" Leophan yelled.

"It's a good thing we cloned Skutters, or else we'd be fucked." Oronture said to Shadow.

Shadow nodded in response, and The Epic Team charged at the enemy.

The Epic Team charged on their enemies. They caught them by surprise, and it was on.

The battle was intense and bloody, these are the individual accounts:

Clint Eastwood was walking through, shooting anyone fool enough to come in range of him. The main ones attacking him were Jungle Commandos and Zombies, getting holes shot in them. He walking through the room, and got pretty close to the Portal controls, and then was impaled from behind by Leophan.

Bruce Lee was making people taste his shoe, and basically owning anyone who challenged him to hand-to-hand combat, when a Zombie bit him, and he punched it in the face, but he turned into a Zombie and attacked Norris, who eventually killed them both with a UNLEASHED punch, sending out a huge wave of energy.

Shadow was evading through running through anyone who was anyone who was in his way. He Chaos Controlled through any gauntlet that surrounded them, and used firebending to set their sorry asses on fire, then Chaos blasted them.

Doc Brown and the Doctor were running through to the portal, occasionally brained someone with the back of a laser screwdriver. They realized they couldn't rewire the portal, so they had no choice. They detonated the self-destruct, and vaporized half the room.

Davros was electrifying anyone who came near him, and guiding the Skutters to victory when Jungle Commandos fired down a volley of rocket launchers and vaporized that part of the ship.

GIR was running through eating 99% of anyone who came near, and incinerating them in his stomach with his stomach acids. He ran through the room and ate most of the Zombies, but he was finally put down when he ate a Creeper.

Oronture, AJ, CT and Ozone were walking in a group generally killing anyone, but as people died, the started to dwindle in their power and were surrounded by enemies.

Leophan walked up to them, when out of nowhere, LOD's Murdering Socked him, and yelled for them to escape.

They heard a loud wail that sounded like CLEAN SWEEP DESTROYER! and they were all reverted to where they were before they were kidnapped, and the rest of the members freed, and enemies destroyed.

**Later that year…**

"So I was assigned to you." AJ Lee said.

"True." Oronture answered.

"So are you going to teach me anything yet?" AJ asked.

"We have to walk these stairs to get up to the Training Center. Or I'll carry you if you prefer." Oronture said smirking.

"That'd be nice, but just holding hands would be fine." AJ said back.

"Ok my lovely Padawan." Oronture said taking her hand.

Meanwhile Ozone and CT were fighting each other outside. Ozone leaped off a skyscraper shooting rockets. CT dodged and leaped backwards going through the now non-existent roof of The Jedi Training Tower. He slammed into a chair and knocked out.

"Oh. Sorry CT. I blew the roof off this place trying to perfect Force repulse." AJ apologized.

Ozone came flying in with a pitch fork and nearly stabbed AJ's foot and impaling CT. CT rolled out-of-the-way while gently force pushing AJ in front of one of the windows that still stood, only without a roof. CT repulsed Ozone across the planet.

"Can I do that!?" AJ asked excitedly.

"No. Stay at small repulses. No charger repulses." Oronture said.

Oronture had enough. He went GAME and caught Ozone and brought him back and levitated CT next to him.

_"Enough. I've had it with you two fighting with the Force and making a bad impression on AJ."_

Oronture said.

AJ pulled Oronture done and embraced him in a hug, calming him out of GAME mode. Oronture still smiled.

"AJ, let me teach you how two take down two people at once using only the Force." Oronture said, grinning.

Ozone and CT exchanged glances and suddenly Ozone slammed into the wall where two windows met, and a statue flew up to meet CT in a nasty way right point-blank in the forehead, and CT dropped like a fly.

"Now repeat what I just did." Oronture ordered.

"Easy." AJ said back.

The same thing was carried out again against Ozone and CT.

"That sure is sturdy statue." CT said holding up a single finger.

"One star, two star, three starrrrr, more starrrr. Count the starrrrs goin' 'round me." Ozone was singing dreamily in the corner.

AJ walked up to CT and asked him, "Why are you so afraid of Oron' in GAME mode?"

"Because anyone in their right mind would be. Except you." CT said.

"Did you say I'm crazy?" AJ said the crazy chick face forming on her.

"No no no no no. It not effective on his soul mate is what I meant." CT said.

"Good." AJ said.

"Phew." CT sighed.

"Anyway," CT said hauling himself to feet, "AJ, let's try that force repulse of yours. Oronture, your permission."

"Be my guest." Oronture said.

Placing a crate in front of her, CT said, "Try to repulse this across the room AJ."

She did so, clotheslining Ozone while he was getting up, and breaking all the windows.

"Perhaps we should continue your training on Dagohbah AJ." Oronture said.

"Yes. Less stuff to break." CT said to himself.

"OK." AJ said, smiling.

"Well, we're here." Oronture said.

"This place should by mine secondary base, plenty of places to hide arms." Ozone said.

"What?" CT asked.

"Nothing." Ozone said innocently.

"Well I need a coffee break sooooo, you two can train my Padawan a little." Oronture said turning around and leaving.

"Well you two. It's you and me." AJ said, smiling.

Several clichéd hours later, AJ was the perfect apprentice, except she was unstable force-wise. When Oronture finally returned from his real mission of hiding the Sith Holocron Vor'Na'Tu' he came down the hill, and to check on her he used force vision, and both of the Two Stooges and AJ were red, meaning the Dark Side was dominant. He dropped his saber, he was so shocked. He had to barely hold himself back from going GAME. _You two useless incompetent force-users! NOW YOU'VE CORRUPTED THE ONE PERSON I LOVE! _Oronture thought. He knew CT could hear everyone's thoughts, but he actually hoped he heard loud and clear. Suddenly he say AJ do the Jedi morph sign that gave him this Blue ARC trooper, force resistant armor. But she didn't get Jedi Armor. She got the gear of a Shadow Guardess. His radio shocked him out of his thoughts.

"Oronture, rid of the Sith Lord I can feel on Dagohbah." Darth Vader said.

"But it's AJ!" Oronture barked back.

"THAT'S AN ORDER!" Vader boomed back.

Oronture knew he had only one thing to do. He had to kill AJ.

Oronture leaped of the hillside, knocking OZ and CT off their feet. He turned to face AJ. He activated his light saber and approached her. She pulled out two red lightstaffs and the two circled each other for a while.

Eventually Oronture flew at AJ saber blazing. He hadn't dueled in quite the long time, but he was still pretty good. He felt that he was in control, that he was winning against the Padawan with the two red blades, but he couldn't have been more mistaken.

_Yes. You think you know my style. But you have no idea. You think you know that your driving me back, but I'm in control. You think you knew me, but you were sorely mistaken._

AJ thought.

She repulsed, sending Oronture flying, and he flew into OZ and CT.

They pushed him off, and took off into the forest, being followed by Junk-Bots that AJ had created to kill them. They were strong. They knew CT's style of fighting. They knew OZ's choice of weaponry. They sent them running into the deep Great Swamps.

Meanwhile the battle was raging, AJ in control. She got two slashes, and knocked him two the ground. She was ready to kill, but then Oronture started talking.

"AJ! Remember me! It's me! Free yourself from the Dark Side!" Oronture begged.

AJ pulled the saber back, and Oronture braced himself to die. But then she pulled back, and she started to scream. Suddenly a shard of the Vor'Na'Tu' flew out of her and disintegrated. It was holding her hostage to the Dark Side.

Later that day, CT and ozone were in the temple, being treated for major injuries. Oronture and AJ walked in.

"Okay. Guys, you two should stick to fighting each other." AJ said.

"Works for me." Ozone said pulling a rifle out of his leg cast.

Ct then force pushed him out the window, but luckily he landed on LOD, leader of Team Infinity X. He then started running as LOD had pulled out his Murdering Sock.

That night, in their quarters at TEB, AJ had settled into bed with Oronture.

"Let's never do that again. Love ya, goodnight." They said simultaneously. They kissed, hugged each other and fell into sleep.

**The End**


End file.
